Huntbastian! Texting!
by MadMeerKat
Summary: All Hunter wants is to talk to Sebastian, who thinks its funny to drive him crazy by letting him wait...and wait...and wait. M for Language. My very first Fanfic :)


Sooooooo, this is like my first story ever. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue :)

I mean c'mon. Who doesn't love Huntbastian?

Common room in 10 minutes. Don't make me wait. -H

That sounds an awful lot like an order. You know I don't do well with orders. -S

Dear Sebastard could you please visit me in the common room in ten minutes? Lots of love Hunter

Is that better? -H

The sarcasm really isn't helping your case. -S

And seriously can't you just talk to me over texts? -S

Why is that? Don't you want to take every chance to look at my pretty face? ;) -H

5 minutes. You should hurry up. -H

Hmmm, I've slowed so much I may actually be going backwards now. -S

Trying to be funny Smythe? -H

I'm serious. I need to talk with you about my plans for regionals. I thought you'd like to hear them as Co-Captain. -H

You need to talk about your plans or our plans? -S

Sebastian just get your ass over here. The plan is not a 100% decided yet. -H

I'm coming, I'm coming. -S

Though part of me wonders what you'll do if I get distracted on the way... -S

Distracted by what? And no worries I'll let look for you. -H

The clock is ticking. 2 minutes . -H

I don't know. Curtains, the floorboards, this section of the wall is looking particularly interesting today... -S

Sebastian, do you want me to send ? You know what he is capable of. He could ruin your pretty face you know. -H

I'm not afraid of your cat, Clarington. -S

You'll think different if I send him. You haven't seen him angry yet. And if all that doesn't help I'll come and carry you into the common room myself. -H

Carry me? This gets more interesting by the second. -S

I believe I just said that. I'll find you. And I'll throw you over my shoulder like a potato sack and then bring you into the goddamn common room. Do you really want that Smythe? -H

And then what, tie me down to keep me there? Kinky. -S

Sebastian... -H

Really? -H

:) -S

Oh don't give me that face. You know what fuck this shit , I'm gonna look for you know. Where are you? -H

Could be anywhere... -S

Seb...this is not fair you know. -H

Just a hint? -H

I'm closer to the common room than when you texted me. -S

And my phone isn't on vibrate... -S

Well that's a start. I'm just gonna wait infront of the door then. And if you're taking too long I'm going to chase you down the hallways until you go into the fucking room. You're making this so complicated . Like seriously...why? -H

Awww are you used to everyone just jumping into line and following your orders? Is this frustrating? -S

Well yes. You're frustrating me. -H

Then I'm doing my job. -S

Meanie. -H

Well that's the sort of insult that would impress a five year old. -S

Well, I do feel like a five year old that doesn't get what he wants in the supermarket. Seriously Seb, what do I have to do to get you into the common room? -H

I'm coming, God. I'm in the math hall. -S

Geez, finally. I was literally about to think of ways to force you to get here. -H

Like you could. -S

Oh, you have no idea. -H

Care to enlighten me? -S

Well I would if you'd finally be here. -H

That'd kind of defeat the purpose of forcing me to be there, wouldn't it? -S

Touché. -H

I hate it when you're right. -H

I'm always right. -S

Ha. You wish -H

I don't need to. -S

Seb. Hurry the fuck up.-H

Impatient fucker, aren't you? -S

:) -H

You're lucky I have some interest in actually hearing your regionals plans... -S

Well they are pretty fucking amazing you know ;) -H

That remains to be seen. -S

Tick tack tick tack. -H

Tic tac toe? -S

is getting quite angry -H

He's a cat. Do cats even have emotions? -S

They do. You should have seen him after we watched aristocats. He was a mess. -H

You need to get laid. -S

If you think your cat understands movies... -S

... -H

I'm perfectly fine. And cats do have feelings. -H

According to you anyways. -S

Are you making fun of me? -H

Might be. -S

Fuck you -H

You'd like that... -S

You think so huh? -H

I know so. -S

I didn't know there was someone who's ego is better than mine. I'm impressed. -H

It's entirely warranted, don't worry. -S

I don't believe you. -H

Whatever helps you sleep at night. -S

What's that supposed to mean? -H

If thinking I'm exaggerating helps to keep you from spending your whole night fantasizing...fine. -S

Okay wow. What makes you think I'd ever spend a single thought at you , while dreaming? -H

Because I'm not blind. -S

Oh? And what have you seen then? -H

You look away too quickly, you rarely make actual eye contact, there's no way you could possibly spend that long actually critiquing my dancing, especially not standing where you were last practice. -S

That doesn't have to mean anything. Not even remotely bi curious remember? -H

Or this is a case where the gentleman doth protest too much. -S

People claim to be straight all the time. Doesn't mean it's true. -S

Ok. What do you want me to say now? -H

Why would I want you to say anything? -S

I don't know. It's like you're expecting me to say something. -H

I was just pointing out the facts. -S

See thats what I mean. It's like you're forcing me to come out. When in reality I have no idea what I want anymore. I'd really like you to not rub it in even more. -H

That sounded so unlike me. -H

I'm not forcing you to do anything. -S

Thank you. I'm back in the common room. If you don't wanna come that's fine then. -H

Whatever, I'm like thirty seconds away anyways. -S

Alright then. See you in a bit I guess. -H

Thanks for reading!


End file.
